youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
A fallen angel in the YTPWorld/Transcript
This is the transcript of A fallen angel in the YTPWorld. Transcript Gabriel:Good grief. The principal punished me for being a fallen angel. Now I have to stay in this idiotic world for days. I think that I have to work because of less money. the Weegee's restaurant Weegee:If there's a customer come in, you just say welcome. Gabriel:Understoodcustomer come into the restaurenatHey com'in. Weegee:in mindWhat! How could you greet rudely.{think]Oh she just a newcomer in here. At least I'm rude to customer too. cut to Beck Beck:I didn't have a meal in the restaurant. I just wondered whether the food in there is delicious. Forward!the door and saw Gabriel. Gabriel:Hey! Com'in Beck:Marisa?[talks in mindMarisa works in the restaurant? She will pour the food on me for revenge.talks Prepare to die Mari...put her hand on Beck's mouth and punches him Gabriel:Thanks for coming. Weegee:GabrielTenma Gabriel White. What the hell you're doing? Gabriel:I slugged him and threw him out. Weegee:surprisedSlug him?! Gabriel:But It's okay. I know him is from Might No.9 Weegee:Well I hate everyone from that game. comes into the restaurant and Gabriel put her hand on D.W.'s mouth and brutally puncher and blood everywhere D.W.:very loud Jane:The new comer from the YTPWorld. Come here! Gabriel:Daughter of a bitch...to Arthur's house with D.W.'s loud cry Jane:Apologize to my daughter. Gabriel:No Tubby!gets beaten French Narrator:A few moments later. officers break into Weegee's Restaurant. Gabriel:Hey com'in. Police officer#1:Tenma Gabriel White. You are under arrested by brutaly punching customer, even some of them are dead.handcuffs on Gabriel's wrists. Gabriel:little angryI'm so sorry. I'm a merciless waitress. Police officer#1:I'll say. Gabriel:Now can you take me into jail? the jail Gabriel:I'm bored. The police officers do not let me bring my laptop into jail. I want to leave now.for teleportation.Teleport me outside of the jail.failsHuh? Did I messed upthat her panties teleportedNo, not again. French Narrator:A few weeks later. Vignette's room Police officer#1:Are you Tsukinose Vignette April? Vignette:Yes, and tearfulhow many people Gab have killed. Police officer#2:She kills very few people. They died because of blodd loss. We need your help. to the prison Vignette:with tearsGab!stop tearing a stare at GabrielWhat are you doing, Gab?surprisedWhat?! You tried to teleport outside the jail but teleport your panties instead! Gabriel:embrassedHow could I leave after that? All of the police officer saw my panties. Vignette:Well, I do feel bad for you. Police officer#1:That's the problem Vignette. We tried to released her but she refused to leave. Gabriel:There's only one thing to do now.out her trumpetI have to get rid of everyone.Vigette and the police officers. Vignette:[surprisedWait, is that the first trumpet of apocalypse? You'll kill everyone. Gabriel:Collateral Damage! Vignette:Calm down! You fallen angel. the mess. Voice everywhere and annoyed Jotaro Jotaro:SHUT UP! YOU ARE DAMN ANNOYING.downI could help her to get out. Vignette:Who is he? Police officer#2:Another guy has the same crime with her and also refused to leave the jail.steals the police's gun and shoot Gabriel Vignette:No mercy!the police get surprised and Gabriel falls down in the pond of her blood Jotaro:Then watch this.himself and falls down in his blood the hospital Category:Works in progress